


Blue Faygo

by whizzkid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Faygo (Homestuck), M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzkid/pseuds/whizzkid
Summary: TC: hEy EqBrO I gOt An IdEa YoU mIgHt Be InTo :o)TC: I tHiNk It WoUlD bE fUn If YoU hElD yOuR pIsS aS lOnG aS yOu CaNTC: nO cRoSsInG yOuR lEgS oR hOlDiNg WiTh YoUr HaNdS tHoUgH bEcAuSe ThAt WoUlD bE wAy MoRe FuNTC: wHaT dO yOu ThInK?  wAnNa GiVe It A tRy?





	Blue Faygo

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Could I request Equigam where Equius admits he has a wetting kink and Gamzee's into it, and one time Gamzee tells him to hold it for as long as he can without crossing his legs or putting his hands between his legs? Equius manages for a while but when he starts leaking he instinctively does both, so Gamzee stops him and that makes him start pissing himself at full force. (Sorry for being so specific, I've had this idea in mind for a while ^^)
> 
> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT DAMN IF I DIDN'T LOVE WRITING IT!!  
> Neither of these are characters I have much experience with so I hope that's okay. Thank you so much for tge request and I hope you like it!!

Recently you got up the nerve to tell your matesprit, Gamzee, about your...peculiar interest...in pee.  That on occasion, you enjoy holding your bladder until you can't physically do so anymore and you wet yourself.  If it's in public that's all the better.  It's a secret enjoyment of yours that you've never shared with anyone before this.

You were worried Gamzee might find your interest gross, and that you may be too inappropriate for a troll of his stature to associate with anymore.  But it seems you underestimated him and his willingness to go along with your dirty hobby.  Not only that, but he seemed to take an active interest in your activity himself.

At least you assume as much from the pesterchum messages you exchanged.

TC: hEy EqBrO I gOt An IdEa YoU mIgHt Be InTo :o) 

TC: I tHiNk It WoUlD bE fUn If YoU hElD yOuR pIsS aS lOnG aS yOu CaN

TC: nO cRoSsInG yOuR lEgS oR hOlDiNg WiTh YoUr HaNdS tHoUgH bEcAuSe ThAt WoUlD bE wAy MoRe FuN

TC: wHaT dO yOu ThInK?  wAnNa GiVe It A tRy? 

You were both taken aback and very interested in this experiment.  Holding your bladder at the request of a high blood until you burst is a fantasy of yours you'd never admit to.  The restrictions make the scenario even more appealing.  Generally you don't cross your legs or put your hands between them anyway because you feel that's an inappropriate gesture and you don't want people to see that sort of decorum from you.  Still, having the option taken from you is interesting.

You and Gamzee agreed on when to meet up, and you've been sitting on pins and needles since he messaged you.  Finally, the day arrives, and you prepare for Gamzee by drinking your fill of water and beginning your hold beforehand.

Gamzee comes in, carrying a two liter bottle of faygo in one hand and pulling you closer with the other.  He leans down and kisses you softly.

His mouth has always been a little clumsy against your own, slow and carefree movements unmatched against the too quick and stiff feeling motions of yours.  Gamzee pulls back and gives you an easy, lazy smile.  

"Hey."  He holds up the bottle.  "I brought a present to share."  

You don't particularly like faygo, or other carbonated drinks for that matter.  They make you have to go faster and then you can't hold for as long.  But for Gamzee you're willing to make an exception.

"Thank you."  You take the bottle and lead him to the nutrition block so you can get some cups.

Gamzee plucks your empty water cup out of the sink, turning it around and around in his hands.  "You got started without me?"

"It would take too long if I waited for you to start."  You explain as you pour some of it into cups.  "I have a very strong bladder so it will take hours before I lose control of myself.  Even now it could take all night, depending how hydrated I am."  

"That's kinda a downer."  Gamzee takes one of the fizzing cups and takes a drink.  "I wanted to see the whole show."  

"If you really want I could go right now and start over.  Would you like me to wet myself?"  

Your face feels so hot, and you feel your bladder flutter inside of you just at the mere suggestion of letting go.  A sick part of you honestly hopes Gamzee will say yes so you can empty what little is in your bladder into your shorts at his command.  Before you can get too excited, Gamzee shakes his head.

"Nah, bro, that's alright.  Thanks though, I'll just wait til next time."  

Next time.  Something about the phrase makes you giddy and tingly all over.  You haven't even begun this one and he's already thinking about doing this again.  

The fact that this isn't just a one time curiosity for him and that he'll indulge you again is something you didn't anticipate.  He's a highblood like no other, able to easily empathize with those below him while still keeping them in line.  A rare and wonderful troll and an even better matesprit.

"Let's head to the rumpusblock."  

You put on a show to watch while you and Gamzee wait it out for you to get desperate enough for something to actually happen.  He brought the bottle of faygo with you to make sure you continued drinking and filling up.  As you told him before, though, you have a very strong bladder.

You're four episodes into My Diminutive Hoofbeast when the first urge hits you.  A gentle twinge from your full organ to raise awareness that you may want to head to the ablution chamber soon.  No rush.  

You glance at Gamzee out of the corner of your bulb.  If you made any physical signs of needing the gaper he hasn't noticed.  

"Want another drink?"  Gamzee asks, holding up the half empty bottle.  

If you weren't planning on wetting yourself soon you would say no, but since you want to fill your bladder to the fullest extent there's no way you won't take it.  So despite your lack of interest in drinking anything, you nod.  "Please."  

"I'll pour for you."  Gamzee twists off the cap, and the bottle hisses with escaping air as it opens.  

He moves your cup closer to himself and slowly pours it.  The sound of liquid splashing into the cup and filling it makes you stiffen and chew on your lip involuntarily.

"Go on, bro."  He slides the cup over to you and smiles.  Your discomfort must be obvious to him now.  "You don't gotta chug it, you can guzzle this miraculous bubbly shit slow."  

"Thank you."  You pick it up and take a sip.  "You're so lenient on a lower caste member like me, I'm humbled by your generosity."  

He laughs.  It's a dry, almost coughing like sound.  "Don't thank me, Eqbro, I'm not doing anything another motherfucker wouldn't do for you."  

"You don't know that."  You take another sip.  It feels like it's slipping right down into your bladder and fizzing inside you.  It makes your need to pee even greater than before almost instantaneously.  This is why you don't like drinking carbonated beverages.

"How bad you gotta go?"  Gamzee asks, tilting his head curiously.  

You've never had someone watching you while you hold before.  He's gazing at you so intently that it's embarrassing in a way you don't want to admit you love.  

"Not badly."  You admit, resisting every urge to blush in embarrassment.  "I can still hold it."  

You watch another episode and finish the cup before you feel the first serious pulse of need hit you.  You take a deep breath.  Your hands are fists on your knees, digging into the edges of your shorts.  If you were alone you may have crossed your legs by now or at the very least clamped your legs closed.  But you're not allowed to cross your legs right now, this is really all you can do.  

"Still good?"  

You nod despite the fact you're obviously not.

"You can do a gaper jig if you need to."  Gamzee offers.  "Just don't cross your legs or palm yourself."  

"I can do a gaper jig?"  You repeat, astonished.  He's allowing you the option of wiggling around like a little untrained grub about to make a mess of themselves?  

What a shameful display to offer...

"Are you sure that's okay?"  

Gamzee nods.  "Course, bro.  I think that'd be some cute shit.  Go right ahead and get your gaper wiggle on."  

You?  Wiggling in place because you need to go pee?  Cute?  

You don't think you've ever been called cute before.  You try not to let the compliment go to your head as you give in to your urge to squirm on the couch.  Shifting your weight around seems to help a little.  You go a little faster, wiggling as deeply into the couch as you can.

Eventually, the feeling of needing to go subsides and you stop wiggling.  You look over to Gamzee to gauge his reaction.  Yes, he sounded interested in this at first but is he really?  Did he just like the idea and not the reality of it?  If he looks disgusted you can still back out.

You're not expecting the dreamy look on his face.  He's leaning his cheek against his hand and staring almost...lovingly? at you.  

"Feel better?"  

You nod, feeling unable to really respond due to the shock.  

"Still good to hold it?"  

You nod again.  Of course you do.  How weak does he think you are that he would ask that?

"Want a drink?"  

You don't.  You slide him your cup, anyway.

You're almost out of faygo by the time you start to feel uncomfortable.  You're so full, there's no room left in you for liquid intake whatsoever.  You feel bloated and, worse than that, the itchy, nauseating feeling of needing to go is hitting you hard.  

You start to wiggle again before you even know what you're doing.  This time, though, it doesn't help as much.  

"You gotta go?" Gamzee asks, as if he's not aware of your pressing need.

You nod, face once again heating up with embarrassment at the admission.  You're close.  You're so close and there's so much pressure it hurts to hold it.  But you know you have to because if you give up now it'll be a little disappointing.  

You're ashamed of yourself.  You know you can last longer than this.  That you're better than this.  And yet somehow you've already reached your limit.  You feel weak.

Gamzee seems like he understands, nodding sagely at the sight of you.  "One more drink and then we're good here, okay?  Just a little one.  Some water to wash down all that beautiful fizzy juice you drank up.  Up to it?" 

You're not sure if you can handle having any more liquid in your body than what's already there, but you don't want to disappoint him.  So you nod.  

"Fucking sweet,"  he stands up slowly and holds a hand out to you, "let's go."  

You take his hand and get yourself pulled upright so you're standing.

As soon as you're on your feet, you leak.  It's a sudden, hot dampening of your underwear that sends bolts up your spine. You gasp and, without thinking about it, shove your hands between your legs and bend at the waist.  Your legs cross involuntarily as you try to regain control.  

"Eq, I thought we said that was cheating."  

You don't look at Gamzee, your eyes trained instead on your treasonous body for disobeying orders.  

"I-I'm sor-" 

Before you can start groveling, your legs are swept out from under you and your hands ripped away from their place tightly clenched between your thighs.  You fall backwards onto the couch, Gamzee's heavy weight on top of you, pinning you in place and keeping your legs spread with his body.  He has your hands held above your head in one of his.  

This all happens at once, in a manner of seconds.  In those same seconds, you lose what little grip you have left and start to pee full force into your shorts.

Oh.  _Oh_ this feels so good!  

It's so hot it feels amazing spreading rapidly under you and soaking into the couch.  Like you're just submerging in a hot ablution.  It almost tickles your skin as it races down your legs.  

And the sound itself is wonderful, the strength of your stream turns what for most might be a soft, gentle hiss into a raging waterfall cascading out of you in streams.  

You close your eyes and bask in the glory of letting go. You can't help the soft moan of pleasure that escapes you. You feel so warm and wet and euphoric right now you almost don't want to stop.  

But despite the fact that it feels like you could, you can't pee forever.  Soon you're left dribbling harmlessly into your already sopping wet underwear.

"Whoa."  Gamzee breathes on top of you.  His weight was crushing you the whole time and yet somehow you forgot he was there.  "That was nice."

You're inclined to agree until you realize...you just peed in your shorts.  

While Gamzee was on top of you.

You glance down at Gamzee's clothes.  You can see the shine of fresh urine on his shirt, and he's kneeling down in the puddle you made on the floor.  

Oh.  Oh no.

You peed on a highblood.

Gamzee doesn't seem to care.  "So, how ya feeling, bro?"  

"Embarrassed."  You reply.  "Ashamed."  

"Really?  Cuz that big goofy grin on your face says different."  

Gamzee lets go of your hands and uses his own to cup your face and pull you in for a kiss.

"You were so motherfucking adorable today, Eqbro.  From the little gaper jig all the way to you pissing yourself on the couch was a fucking miracle to see."  

Your face heats up again and Gamzee gives you another quick peck before he sits up.

"I wanna do it again sometime."  

"Yeah."  You admit.  "Me too."  

This was the most fun you've ever had holding until you wet yourself.  You can't wait to do this again with him.  

"Hey," his hands have moved to your short's waistband, "do you want any help cleaning up?"  

You nod, a shiver running up your spine as he slowly inches your wet shorts downwards.  They land in your little puddle on the floor, thoroughly soaking even more.

He goes for your underwear, inching it down just as slowly and exposing your naked skin to the cold air.  You don't stop him.

"Wonderful."  

He gives you another kiss. Deeper. This time his tongue penetrates your mouth.

Your underwear joins the puddle.

"You're a motherfucking wet miracle, bro."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3 
> 
> Feel free to send me a request on my tumblr @st0ryb0ard if you want!


End file.
